someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario FX
Super Mario FX By BooHooToYou (YouTube channel) I was moving and went to check all my belongings, deciding what to keep and what to trash. In the back of my room, I had a box. The box was full of CD-ROMs of stuff from over 10 years ago. The CDs were full of content from the internet, links, HTML files from downloaded webpages, ROMs, text files. I looked at the text file and saw this at the beginning. TEXTBOX NINTENDO PROTOTYPE FORUMS NINTENDO SUPER FAMICOM SUPER MARIO FX HTTPS://WWW.NIN_PROTO.JP NOVEMBER 23 2005 TEXTBOX Of course, it was from my time on the Nintendo Prototype Forums, back when I was called BooHooToYou. I remember how, at the end of my time there, I met someone named, "PokemonNerd" who found a prototype cart for the Super Nintendo. He did all sorts of things with it, and was about to email me the ROM file, but left the forums and since I had a friend at Google, and he recognized the linked email for his account, he told me that the use logs were null after December 6, 2005. Satoru Iwata's birthday. TEXTBOX POKEMONNERD NOV23: I FOUND THIS WEIRD NINTENDO CART CALLED "NINTENDO PROTOTYPE 1993: SUPER MARIO FX: © ARGONAUT SOFTWARE, NINTENDO: SUPER FX 2" BESTDADEVER NOV23: IS THIS THE FABLED SUPER MARIO 64 PROTOTYPE FOR SFC??? BOOHOOTOYOU NOV24: FIRE UP THE CART AND SEND VIDEO OF THIS DEMO. POKEMONNERD NOV25: THE CART WILL NOT WORK. I AM SENDING A PICTURE NOW. LINK: HTTP://WWW.ROM_DOWNLOADS.NET/POKEMONNERD/SUPERMARIOFX.JPEG BOOHOOTOYOU NOV25: IT LOOKS LIKE A SUPER FAMICOM CART, NOT FOR USE WITH YOUR SUPER NINTENDO. REMOVE THE CART FROM ITS CASE AND INSERT THE ROM BOARD INTO THE SYSTEM. POKEMONNERD NOV26: IT GIVES ME A MESSAGE, "ONLY FOR USE WITH NINTENDO DEVELOPMENT HARDWARE SYSTEMS" BUT THEN STARTS UP. IT LOOKS JUST LIKE MARIO64 BUT WITH STARFOX2 GRAPHICS. THE INTERESTING THING IS THE STORY IS VERY DIFFERENT. IT IS A LOT DARKER. BOWSER HAS TAKEN OVER, ENSLAVING AND ABUSING TOADS, BUT YOU MUST ESTABLISH FREEDOM IT IS VERY GORY BUT - SORRY, SOMEONE IS AT MY DOOR, IT'S FAMILY! BOOHOOTOYOU NOV28: SEND ME THE ROM IMAGE POKEMONNERD NOV29: I WILL UPLOAD IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I'LL NEED TO BRING OUT MY GAME DOCTOR, AND I AM STILL ON AOL DIALUP! POKEMONNERD DEC6 : MY COMPUTER CRASHED, BUT I AM UPLOADING NOW. I'LL BE PLAYING NOW. TEXTBOX He soon went missing, and the police tracked him down. Apparently, after playing the game, he commited suicide. the follow was on his computer: TEXTBOX I make this message in the rare occurrence that someone finds my computer. If so, you should listen. After I played that game - it made me tick. Something in it: I couldn't stop playing. What I saw - ! I'm going to commit suicide. I just can't take it anymore - what those Toad's went through: it might happen to me! I'm too scared. I was born December 6, 1986, and I will die 19 years later. TEXTBOX The official police statement talked about how they were sorry about someone take his own life. I have searched for the cart, but he destroyed it. I will always wonder what resided on that cart: perhaps all the problems we have today. Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Super Mario Category:Creepypasta Category:Screenshots and Visuals